No quiero dejarte ir
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Bobby tuvo una pelea con Johnny, fue dura, fue acalorada pero él está dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de no perderlo (AU)


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados, nada me pertenece. Esto es sin fines de lucro sino con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #GroovyMutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día 3: Nieve

– _Se esperan nevadas en las próximas 24 horas, el alcalde hizo un llamado a la población pidiendo extremar precauciones en especial con niños menores de 4 años y adultos mayores_ – Bobby apagó el televisor y dejó el control remoto en la mesa de centro, no estaba de humor para verla ni para nada más. Por quinta ocasión revisó su celular, seguía sin recibir un mensaje de él ¿Y si esta vez sí era un adiós definitivo? Habían pasado cinco días desde que pelearon acaloradamente y ninguno de los dos se había dignado a hablarle al otro, ahora que ya casi se cumplía la semana Bobby se preguntaba si su novio quería saber de él porque si se lo preguntaban, él se moría de ganas por verlo

* * *

Johnny se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana jugando insistente con su mechero, no dejó pasar ni dos minutos cuando se quitó de ahí y empezó a caminar por su departamento ¿Qué rayos debía hacer? Fue una estupidez, perdió los estribos por una ridícula escena de celos que no supo controlar y su temor a perderlo lo dominó por completo ahora tenía miedo que creyera que era un posesivo y celoso y no quisiera volver con él.

Tomó su celular y ahí lo tenía, el número de Bobby listo para marcar pero no el valor suficiente para hacerlo ¿Qué tal si le colgaba? ¿O si le decía que todo estaba dado por terminado?

– _No vas a saber si todo está perdido si no lo buscas_ – le dijo una amiga y creyó que tenía razón

* * *

–¿Y si no regresa?

– _No lo vas a saber si no le hablas_ – expresó Kitty

–Supongo que tienes razón, perdón por molestarte, nos vemos.

–Bye– siguiendo el consejo de su amiga tomó su abrigo, sus guantes y salió para ir a su departamento y hablar con Johnny, él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y no quería perderlo, no sin antes aclarar todo aunque no hubiera sido su culpa.

 _Xxx_

–Al diablo todo– colocándose su abrigo, metió las llaves y la cartera en sus bolsillos para salir disparado de su departamento y buscar a Bobby, tenía que decirle lo siento, que lamentaba haber sido un idiota y dejarlo hablar como tonto esa noche.

La tarde era fría, se ajustó la bufanda para no sentir frío y siguió caminando hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver el numero remitente

–Bobby…

–Hola John, seré rápido, voy en camino a tu casa porque quiero hablar contigo así que por favor, si estás afuera vuelve, no tardaré mucho– el castaño no supo cómo descifrar eso, si como un intento de charla para aclarar lo sucedido o todo lo contrario, su corazón se estrujó y sólo pudo responder un" te veo en el parque" antes de colgar la llamada.

El primero en llegar fue Allerdyce, encontró un lugar cerca de la avenida donde podía ver a Bobby cuando llegara, sus manos temblaban pero no por el frío sino por la incertidumbre de lo que Bobby quería hablar, minutos después éste apareció.

–Hola.

–Hola.

–¿Y bien, de qué quieres hablar? – John fue directo y sin rodeos, quería que su agonía terminara

–Bien, sé que los dos perdimos…– John le colocó su dedo índice en la boca para callarlo

–Espera, déjame hacerlo a mí porque fui yo quien estropeó todo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió esa noche, mis celos pudieron más que mi sentido común y el alcohol que traía encima… Bueno, no fue la mejor de mis ideas, en verdad lamento que tengas que padecer tanto a mi lado, si quieres terminar con esto, lo entenderé pero…– en ese momento Bobby hizo lo mismo con John y lo calló

–Por eso estoy aquí, porque no quiero terminar contigo. Sé que mantener relaciones es complicado para ti por todo lo que conlleva y todo lo que viviste, me lo dijiste desde un principio sin embargo quiero seguir tomando el riesgo y es por ello que…– se puso de rodillas mientras sacaba una cajita de color rojo, John no podía articular ni una sola palabra –. Quiero saber si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y seguir enseñándome cómo lidiar con tu peculiar personalidad– tomó la mano de su novio y le colocó el anillo, el castaño lo miró por largos segundos antes de tronar su lengua

–Maldición, Drake ¿Por qué haces esto más difícil? – se puso de rodillas y se lanzó a sus brazos –. Por supuesto, acepto, maldita sea– el rubio soltó una risa, John no era John si no soltaba por lo menos una maldición cada cierto número de oraciones.

Se pusieron de pie y se besaron con cariño cerrando el trato que ahora habían firmado cuando de repente pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo, ambos miraron hacia arriba sonriendo

–Me gustó la forma en que hemos sellado esto.

–También a mí.

–¿Volvemos a casa?

–¿La tuya o la mía?

–Mmm, la mía, es más cómoda– dijo estirando su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie


End file.
